Sadist's MP3
by Sueechan
Summary: After last episode of anime. Sougo decides to listen some music to chill after their long travel. Then someone shows up in his playlist. "Heeellloooooo!"
"Finally some time to rest.."

They've been on the road for days and days that he stopped counting. 

He laid on his futon after a long bath. Wearing only his pajama pants with big "S" letters on.

It's already past midnight now.

He was just staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open. 

'This place.. doesn't feel like home at all. '

He realized that he didn't really think Edo as home until they left.

First days, everyone was like a fish just got out of water. Depressed and broken fish.

Little by little with Kondo-san and others, he started to pull himself together, straighten up.

Many things to do, promises to keep. 

'Tch, easy to say..'

Silence was like a running bug in his mind. It made him think more and more till his head explodes lately. Sighed.

"I'm so sick of this shit." 

Then he turned to his right side to find a comfortable position and saw his beloved sword, lightly shining under moonlight.

'Well.. Little piece of music would be good though. ' He didn't listen it like ages. 

He took his sword, put his headphones and laid on his back again.

Closed his eyes, pressed the play button, not bothering to choose something.

A few seconds passed and still there was no sound. 

'Oh, damn, is it brok-' Then he heard it. _Her,_ actually. 

"HEEEEEEELLLOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT the hell?! " He sat up in a second, his mind going crazy. Sure, plus his heart. 

"I just scared the hell out of you, didn't i? Hahaha!"

She burst out laughing with cute voice of hers.  
'Wait, cute?! Cute, my ass!' 

"CHINA?!"

"Hahah, that's right! Queen of Kabukicho is here you, bastard!"

Her annoying smirk appeared right before his eyes. 

Well, he didn't really see that coming at all. He didn't even know th-

"You didn't even know that this piece of junk could voice record right? You're so stupid for this much technology. Don't be sad, i'm genius enough for everyone."

He could hear her giggles. She was totally enjoying. His chest's getting warm. 

"Hey, Sadist.." Her voice was softer now.

'Can i be possibly missing her saying 'sadist' to me ?! Damn, i'm losing it.' 

"I know many things have to change soon and.. i don't like it. Not at all."

He noticed her secret-pouting. He showed a broken smile, kept listening. 

"But.. You will- oh, i mean, you guys will be okay there right?" sounded somehow nervous.

"It won't be easy. Leaving nor staying behind. Sure, you're all bunch of weirdos, especially you, sadistic freak but i know you're not bad people."

"And I guess, sometimes, good guys should make sacrifices." 

That made something 'click' inside of him, gave some confidence, made his smile more beautiful. 

"Umm.. What else.. Oh, okay, i'll sing a lullaby for you! Don't think so highly of yourself. You're still a brat and a brat's gotta sleep." 

'What's with the singing now? That girl.. She'll give me headaches and nightmares.' 

"Are you ready? Here i go!"

'Yeah yea, sure ready. My ears, you may rest in pea-' 

"Cast away your worries, my dear

For tomorrow comes a new day.." 

'Wa- wait what! Is that really China? That angelic voice? Oh my heart.. Slow down dammit.'

Prince of Sadists, all flustered with lightly reddened cheeks. 

"Hold to me, you've nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away..

As you lay your head and you rest

May your dreams take over, my lov-" 

"Oi, Kagura! What the hell are you doing there in the middle of night?"

'She was about to say My WHAT?! Perfect timing, Damn you Danna!' 

"How dare you ruin my performance Gin-chan!"

"Performance, my foot! Did you go outside a while ago?"

"Sadaharu, go bite his head till he blacks out!"

"Arf!"

"Wait Sadaahaaruu! Hey, isn't that Okita-kun's swo-ublrofbdsd"

'Well, i guess he's really damned.' 

"Hey Sadist, i'm training Sadaharu lately as you heard.

You can take him once to torture Mayora if you bring some looots of souvenirs to me as soon as possible, okay? or else you'll be our victim, got it?!"  
Her usual high voice was back in the end.

"Hahah by the way, of course i sneaked into your place to get this sword. I have to say, you have pretty fantastic pajama there." Her laughter again.

"Anyway.." 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt that she also did the same.

He didn't feel peaceful for a long time. The heaviness on him was not there anymore.

"Take care, Sadist."

"Good night, China."

 _'And thank you.'_


End file.
